The Reincarnation (Re-write)
by Roses Wrath
Summary: After Sirius fell through the Veil, Harry started having trang dreams of another persons life. However, when he starts to change not only in mind but in body as well, will he be able to figure out what's happening, and why the young boy in his dreams keeps calling im Ed?
1. Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Train blared, as Harry hopped on, hauling his trunk after him with some difficulty. Sighing, he trekked through the train, looking for an empty compartment. His eyes scanned faces, looking for people who might've been even remotely familiar, but he saw no one.

Finally finding an empty compartment, he slid inside and tried to put his trunk on the storage rack above the seat. Failing, he glared at the offending box-like traveling trunk, and frowned. Trying again, and bracing himself, he fell back as he heaved, and it was feather-light.

"What the bloody hell?" He asked himself, looking at it with confusion, but chalked the incident up to magic and lifted the thing onto the rack before it became heavy again. Finally sitting down, he pulled his slightly rugged satchel from his shoulder and opened it, pulling out a book.

At that moment, a brunette girl walked in.

"Do you mind if I sit in here? Most everywhere is full, and those that aren't look at me meanly," she said, hope in her eyes.

Harry mentally beat his head against the wall, but nodded and let her sit. Putting his book away, he decided that he'd read some after dinner.

"What's your name?" she asked, and he jumped, not having expected it.

"Harrison Evans," he said, using his new name, instead of his old. He almost laughed out at the memory of the day.

* * *

><p><em>Harry walked into Gringots, looking around in awe. Walking up to one of the desks, Hagrid right behind him, he stared at the goblin who worked it. <em>

_"Um, sir?" Harry asked, and the goblin glared down his nose._

_"Yes?" he asked irritatedly, and Harry glared mildly, but not outright, getting the feeling that this wasn't someone to anger._

_"He's here to get money for school supplies," Hagrid said, stepping forwards with a key, and Harry just about screamed in frustration. _

_"Very well. Follow me, Mr. Potter, Gamekeeper," The goblin said, and Harry followed obediently, but Hagrid stayed behind, saying he had other business to attend to, first._

_The two of them got onto a cart, and rode down to his vault, which the goblin said was only a very small portion of what he actually had had gaped, but had pulled a generous amount out, so he could buy extra clothes, as well as more books, and a nice trunk. _

_"Is there a way to hide who I actually am, so I'm not mobbed by fans?" he asked the goblin as they prepared to go back up to the surface. The goblin had looked at him in mild surprise, but nodded and led him to another, higher ranking goblin once they had reached the ground level._

_"You want to change your name?" the higher ranking goblin, who had introduced himself as Griphook, had asked, and Harry nodded. _

_The two went over names, and Harry finally decided on Harrison Lucifer Evans. They also had a goblin healer come in and fix his eyesight, and remove the scar on his forehead. As he left with Hagrid, he thanked the goblin's, and smiled slightly._

* * *

><p>"-Hermione Granger," the girl finished, and Harry was thrown out of his musings.<p>

"That's a nice name, Hermione," He said, and she smiled brightly at him, and he mentally cried in relief.

"You have a nice name, too," She commented, and he smiled.

"You can just call me Harry instead of Harrison. My first name's kind of a mouthful," The two became quick friends, and found that each had many things in common, such as their love for reading.

A while later, a boy with white-blonde hair walked in, followed by two very large boys that reminded Harry of Dudley.

"I heard Harry Potter was in this compartment," he said, giving Harry a once-over.

"Nope," Harry said, smirking, "You must have heard wrong. My name is Harrison Lucifer Evans, not Harry Potter."

The blond boy sneered, and turned, stalking out the door, but obviously disappointed and severely embarassed.

"He doesn't seem too nice," Hermione speculated, and Harry snorted in amusement, turning to her and giving her his best shit-eating grin.

"I don't think so either," he said, and they burst out laughing.

Another half an hour later, and both changed into their robes, Harry going to the bathroom down the hall to give Hermione some privacy.

When he came back, she was dressed in a knee-length skirt, and a jumper, with the manditory school robes over. His outfit was similar, but with pants instead.

Smiling at her as the train slowed, they walked out of the compartment, and headed for the end of the car.

"What house do you think you'll end up in?" Harry asked her, and she shrugged, but her eyes lit up.

"I don't really know, but I'm hoping that it's Ravenclaw or Slytherin," she said, and he looked over at her in shock as they headed towards Hagrid, who would lead the first years to the castle.

"I was hoping to just find a house where I fit in," he said, but he felt a little affraid of Slytherin. Hagrid had said that all bad wizards came from Slytherin, but Harry would be happy to be placed at all.

"That's true," Hermione said as they climbed into the boat with a brown-haired boy and a red headed boy, "I wonder how we'll be sorted."

"My brothers said you had to fight a troll," the red-headed boy said, and the brunette boy squeaked in terror, and Hermione looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Really?" she asked, and Harry sighed.

"I highly doubt they'd make us fight a troll when we know next to nothing in how to protect ourselves," he said, and the two brunettes went quiet for a moment, and then sighed in relief. Harry sweat-dropped, but gasped as the castle came into view.

He had read some of _Hogwarts: A History_, but he didn't think the castle would be _that_ big!

"Wow...," all four breathed, and ducked as they floated under a wall of ivy. After a few minutes, the innitial shock wore off, and Harry made introductions.

"My name's Harry Evans," He said, sticking his hand out to the two other boys.

"Neville Longbottom," the shy boy said, shaking his hand, smiling a bit.

"Ron Weasley," the other said, and they, too, shook hands. Hermione introduced herself to the two other boys, and they started discussing the sorting.

Soon, a strict looking woman came in, and dismissed Hagrid into the Great Hall, before explaining some of the school rules, and how the houses work.

"While you are here, your houses will be like your homes while at school. Trouble will deduct points, while good deeds will earn points for your house. Remember this after you've been sorted," she stated, looking around, "Now, smarten yourselves up, the sorting is about to begin."

She left for a few more minutes, and the group exploded into anxious chatter. The only one who didn't was the blond boy from earlier, as he was heading towards the group of new friends.

"Draco Malfoy," he said, sticking his hand out. Neville and Ron stopped talking and glared at him, while Harry looked at the hand, and then took it, smirking slightly.

"Harrison Evans, but you already know that from our earlier encounter today," he said, and the boy, Draco, nodded.

"I must... apologise for my earlier actions," he started, but Harry cut him off smiling cheekily.

"Don't. You have nothing to be sorry for. Besides, Harry Potter WAS in that compartment," He said, and Draco's eyes widened, but Harry diverted his eyes to the others, who where whispering to each other and not paying attention, "Although I'd prefer they didn't know quite yet."

Draco nodded as the lady came back, and ordered them to line up in alphabetical order. Harry did, and ended up just in front of Hermione, who he smiled encouragingly to. As they entered, Harry noticed a stool, with a hat on it.

As Harry turned to Hermione to ask her if she knew anything about an old hat, the brim opened, and it started to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
><em>But don't judge on what you see,<em>  
><em>I'll eat myself if you can find,<em>  
><em>A smarter hat than me.<em>  
><em>You can keep your bowlers black,<em>  
><em>Your top hats sleek and tall,<em>  
><em>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<em>  
><em>And I can cap them all.<em>  
><em>There's nothing hidden in your head,<em>  
><em>The Sorting Hat can't see,<em>  
><em>So try me on and I will tell you,<em>  
><em>Where you ought to be.<em>  
><em>You might belong in Gryffindor,<em>  
><em>Where dwell the brave at heart,<em>  
><em>Their daring, nerve and chivalry,<em>  
><em>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>  
><em>You might belong in Hufflepuff<em>  
><em>Where they are just and loyal,<em>  
><em>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,<em>  
><em>And unafraid of toil;<em>  
><em>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,<em>  
><em>If you've a ready mind,<em>  
><em>Where those of wit and learning,<em>  
><em>Will always find their kind;<em>  
><em>Or perhaps in Slytherin,<em>  
><em>You'll make your real friends,<em>  
><em>Those cunning folk use any means,<em>  
><em>To achieve their ends.<em>  
><em>So put me on! Don't be afraid!<em>  
><em>And don't get in a flap!<em>  
><em>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<em>  
><em>For I'm a Thinking Cap!"<em>

One by one, people went up as their name was called, and were sorted into houses. When Hermione went up, she was in fact sorted into Ravenclaw, like she'd hoped, and walked away from the stool happily. Next was a boy whom Harry didn't know, who was sorted into Hufflepuff. Then it was him.

**"Ah, so the famous Harry Potter,"** The hat spoke, and Harry mentally huffed.

**"I can't be that bloody famous. I don't even remember what I did!"** Harry said, annoyed, earning a chuckle.

**"That you do not. Expect to soon, though,"** The had chirped, and Harry got the feeling it knew more than it was going to tell.

**"What house do you think I belong in?"** Harry wondered, and the hat grumbled.

**"You have every trait from every house. You're impossible to place,"** It muttered, and Harry snorted.

**"I can't be that bloody hard to place!"** He thought, and the hat sent him a mental image of a scowl.

**"You are cunning, Loyal, and Brave, as well as having a thirst for knowledge. The only house you fit in is one that hasn't seen the light of day for over a hundered years,"** The hat ranted, and Harry rolled his eyes.

**"So just place me there,"** he said, and the hat sighed.

**"Very well, DRAGONSGATE!"** the hat finally decided, and Harry lifted the ragged piece of leather off of his head, and stood. The entire hall was silent as a new table shot out of the ground, and a tapestry with a golden dragon on it with a purple background appeared and settled.

Harry trotted over and sat down, smiling cheekily at the faces that were gawking at him.

Neville was soon up, and was also sorted into Dragonsgate, as well as Draco, and two other boys and a girl, named Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson.

"Nice to see you once again, Draco," Harry said as he watched Ron get sorted into Gryffindor.

"You as well, Evans," Draco said, but his smile ruined the sense of formality that he was trying to keep.

The rest soon introduced themselves, although Harry got the feeling that they already knew each other, and they ate.

After the meal, the Headmaster walked up to them, his blue eyes twinkling merrily, but Harry got the feeling he wasn't happy about something.

"I will lead you to your dorm room," he stated, and all five stood, following him through the corridors.

They soon stopped in a more unused part of the castle, in front of a statue of a dragon.

"Tempera Dragonis," The Headmaster said, and the dragon moved aside, revealing a slightly dust, but welcoming sitting area.

"The left staircase is the boys' dorm, while the right is the girls'," he stated, and walked out.

"So...," Harry started, and they all looked at him, "What do we do now?"

"Well, you could start off with looking over here, and talking to me," another voice said from across the room, sounding a bit annoyed at being ignored.

"Brother, be nice!" another sounded, and all turned slowly to a portrait with two golden-blond boy's with equally golden eyes looking down at them, the shorter of the two running his head and glaring at the taller.

"We're the founders of Dragonsgate," The taller said, smiling crookedly down at them," I'm Alphonse, and this is my older brother, Edward."

"Wait, wouldn't it be the other way around?" Draco asked, and Ed glared daggers.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY COULD FIT IN BETWEEN THE RIDGES OF YOUR SHOE?!" Ed burst out, and Harry snorted, but felt sympathetic all the same. He hated being called short with a passion.

"Well, as much as we'd like to listen to you shout all night, I'm tired," Neville said, and headed up the stairs, his feet dragging.

The others soon followed with a goodnight to Ed and Al, with a promise to talk to them again the next day.

As Harry laid down, he thought of Ed's outburst, and was shocked to find that they were much like his own, only a little bit louder, and with a lot less destruction.

With this thought in his head, Harry fell asleep, hoping not to have any horrible dreams for once.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How is my re-write so far? I'm adding a FEW more people into the Dragonsgate house, and a LOT more... humor, I guess. Um... I'm also going to add a few more similarities between Ed and Harry this time, so... Yeah. It'll be better this way, I hope. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_A golden haired boy looked up at the clearing smoke, hope in his eyes, only for that hope to be extinguished. There, in front of him, was a monster in the likes of which he had never even dreamed would exist. The inner organs pulsed, and many bones weren't where they should have been. Glowing purple eyes shone back at him, and painful gasps came from it's mouth._

_Just as he was about to scream, he fell into darkness._

* * *

><p>Harry bolted up with a quiet yelp, thankful that it didn't wake anyone. His heart beat fast, and he was drenched in a cold sweat.<p>

After a few long moments, he calmed down and got ready for the day before heading down to the common room to wait. There, he looked through the many books on the shelves, and finally picked one that caught is eye.

Sitting down, he scanned through the pages, soon becoming totally entranced in the words, and how they were written. He was so enchanted that, when Draco came down the stairs, he never noticed until the blond pulled the book away from him, frowning.

"Were you even listening to a word that I was saying?" he asked, and Harry shook his head, flushing in embarassment.

"Sorry, Draco. That book was really interesting," He said, and Draco rolled his eyes before marking the page and giving it back to Harry.

"You should really read some of the actual school texts, so that we're ready for today," Draco stated before sitting down in the other chair, and pulling out his Transfiguration textbook.

Harry followed suit after a longing look at the book, and pulled out his Potions text, starting on chapter one right away, and getting to chapter four before the rest came down the stairs.

"You two ready for breakfast?" Blaise asked, and Harry nodded, putting his textbook away. Draco did the same, and they were soon on their way to breakfast, ignoring the stares that they recieved from every student or teacher that they passed.

Finally they made it to the Great Hall, and walked over to their table. About half-way into their breakfast, a man in black robes walked over, and handed them their schedules.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, and the man scowled before walking away. Turning to his new friends, he frowned,"What'd I do?"

"Exist. He scowls at everybody," Draco commented, and looked at the first class they had,"Alchemy?"

"Like the book I was reading this morning," Harry realized, and grinned,"Sweet!"

"Well, we might as well get started on trying to find the bloody classroom," Blaise said, and the rest nodded before finishing what was left of their breakfast and heading out of the large dining hall.

"So, how are we going to find it?" Pansy asked, and they all shrugged.

At that moment, though, a woman with light hair and what looked like muggle clothing floated through the wall, seemingly looking for something. When she looked at them, however, the expression vanished, and she smiled.

"THERE you five are! I've come to show you to your first class," she said, and they nodded.

"So...who else is joining us? It didn't say on the schedule," Pansy asked, and the Ghost Lady turned around.

"Only a few others. I'm actually surprised that there are this many at all. The last few I taught were around the time that Professor Snape went to Hogwarts," she said, not turning as she floated through a door,"Come on in!"

When they opened the door, what they saw surprised them.

Floor to cieling bookshelves covered one wall, while a raised platform stood on one the furthest end of the classroom. The rest was desks, or a floormat.

"This is where I'll be teaching you. My name is Winry Rockabell, but call me Proffesor Rockabell in class, please," she stated, and smiled as all of them looked around,"Like what you see?"

"Woah!" another voice called, and Harry turned to see Hermione, Ron, and two other red-heads that Harry guessed were Ron's brothers, at the door.

"Well, this is it! See ya later, Professor!" the two said, and Professor Rockabell waved at them.

"They remind me so much of Ed sometimes...," she murmured, and then smiled again,"So, how much do you know about Alchemy?"

Hermione and Harry's hands shot up in the air, and Professor Rockabell laughed.

"Ms...," She started, looking at Hermione, who smiled brightly back.

"Granger, Professor. Alchemy is a form of science, in which you can change something into another. It's rumored to be able to turn coal into gold," She said, and the Professor nodded.

"Very good. Five points to Ravenclaw," She said, and turned to Harry.

" ?" She asked, and he put his hand down.

"Alchemy is the science of transmutation, or turning one thing into another, like Hermione said. But, this can only happen in Equivalent Exchange. You cannot gain something without loosing something in it's place," He said, looking her straight in the eye, and she nodded, a wistful smile on her face.

"Very good. Five to Dragonsgate," she said, and turned to the board.

"Now, since I know you all don't have a book on Beginners Alchemy, there are around ten in the cabinet. Please refrain from using the paperback one, though. They're all old, and that one was actually one of Ed's or Al's. I can't remember which, though," She said, and they all nodded, heading towards the only cabinet in the room, "Once you all have a book, we'll begin."


	3. Chapter 3

When everyone was seated with their books, Professor Rockabell floated up to the board, and frowned, looking around.

"I don't see many of you passing in here. I'll try my best though, as your teacher, to get you up to an acceptable level. Now," She said boredly, and Harry snorted. " You will not perform Alchemy without my supervision. You will not mess around with Alchemy in my class. It is a dangerous practice, and can be deadly. Most importantly, you will learn the history of it, along with the theory and how to use it."

She then launched into an explanation of the History of alchemy. Apparently, in the early days, before Hogwarts had even been built, Alchemists used to live all over the world. Two of the most famous were the Elric brothers, which were the founders of the Dragonsgate house.

She then had them start drawing circles, which she called transmutation circles. Harry sat with his parchment, and drew three before he got a perfect one, and then filled it in with triangles. He didn't know why, he just felt that that was the correct thing to do.

When the Professor came around, she looked down at Harry's and gasped.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask where you learned to draw transmutation circles like this?" she asked, pointing at the one he had been drawing in. The entire room, only eight people looked at him in curiosity.

"Nowhere, Professor, I just was just drawing," He said, and she frowned a bit.

"Well, this is one of the most basic transmutation circles. They are extremely easy to make, and can be used for most anything in alchemy," she said, and he nodded, soaking the information up. Just as she was about to say more, however, the bell rung, signaling the end of class.

She floated back, and bid them a good day, and they all left, heading to their respective classes.

Harry looked at his schedule, and noted that they had Potions next with Gryffindors and Slytherins. He just shook his head and continued on his way to the dungeons, a foreboding feeling entering him as he passed a certain hallway, which looked very unused.

Shaking the feeling off, he caught up with Draco, and asked him if he would be his partner for the day.

* * *

><p>When they got to potions, he sat down towards the back of the class and took out his Potions book. Turning to chapter one, he started the time Professor Snape arrived, he had read the first three chapters. The Professor burst through the door, his black cloak billowing out behind him and reminding Harry very much of a bat.<p>

Professor Snape made it to the front of the classroom in a matter of seconds, and glared.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," He said in no more than a whisper, but he had caught everyone's attention without a single word to do so. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry snickered at the use of the word 'Dunderhead', and Snape turned to him, while Draco elbowed him in the ribs.

"Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape snapped, and Harry sighed, but stopped glaring at Draco and turned to the Professor.

"The stomach of a goat...," Harry said, and Snape sneered.

"And what does it do?"

"Saves you from most poisons," Harry yawned, keeping eye contact with the Professor, although he was tempted to look away.

"I see that at least _some_ of you have done your reading," Snape sneered, seemingly unsatisfied that Harry had gotten them right. "Well? Write this down!"

Harry did as the Professor said, and wrote it down, stashing it away as Snape explained that they would be making a Potion today, and that they had the hour to complete it. Collecting his ingredients while Draco heated the cauldron, Harry thought.

_'Why would he single out just me?'_

* * *

><p>That thought stuck itself into Harry's head for the rest of the day, and he couldn't shake it. By the time he'd gotten back to the Common room, he was exhausted. He didn't even notice Professor Rockabell until Blaise elbowed him and pointed towards her.<p>

"I thought I'd drop by before dinner, and tell you all that I'm proud of your progress today," she said, and they all beamed, "And... I want to hear about your day."

So they all recounted their day's events, while Harry sat back and watched, wishing more than anything that he could just go to bed. When the Professor turned to him, and said something, he answered automatically.

"M'fine. Just a bi' tired," he mumbled, slouching further into the couch. That is, until Draco swatted him on the head.

"C'mon, shortie, it's time for dinner," he said, and bolted back when Harry shot up.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORT!" He fumed, glaring defiently at Draco, who smirked. The Professor fell back in the air in shock of his outburst, and the painting of the founders of their house started snickering. Well, one did, anyways. The other's eye was twitching at the word short.

"Now, boys, lets not fight..." the Professor started, but Draco cut in.

"You, beansprout," He said, and Harry jumped the back of the couch and tackled him, glaring. At that moment, however, Draco's eyes widened, and he gasped as Harry tackled him.

"What happened to your eyes?!" he asked, and Harry froze, eyes widening.

"I don't know, what?" he asked, and Draco pointed to a mirror in the room.

Harry stood, and walked over to it, and almost screamed. There, looking back at him, were two soft golden eyes, where his emerald green used to be. Turning the rest, he looked at them. The person who's shock stood out the most was Ed's. While everyone else's mouth hung open, and their eyes were open, Ed's was completely the opposite.

He was rigid, his eyes full of shock and a little knowing. Something stirred inside of Harry, and his head started hurting. Black filled his vision, and he fell.


End file.
